The Fight
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: Prussia and Austria get in a fight. Austria tells Prussia to just go away, leaving the Prussian to go sulk by himself until he finally decides to go back and talk to Austria.


"You are a mindless buffoon and you have no right to be in here arguing with me like this! Get out!" cried Roderich's distressed, angry voice.

"But-"

"No! I don't ever want to see you here again, Prussia! OUT!" He bellowed once more. Gilbert's head hung low as he was shoved out onto the porch of Roderich's house. He lifted his head once more as the door slammed in his face, nearly catching his toes.

"But Roddy!"

"Don't call me that!" Angered stomping led away from the door. Gilbert sighed and held back frustrated tears (of awesome). Gilbird tried to land on his head, merry and joyful from his day and much unaware of his owner's obvious misfortune. Gilbert shooed him away. "'m not in the mood, Gilly.."

Gilbird chirped and flew away, miffed at how his owner just shooed him away like that. Gilbert sighed again and started walking away from Austria's house, not really paying attention to where he was going.

It took him a few minutes of mindless walking, but he eventually made his way to the park where took a seat on the nearest bench to sulk. He put his head in his hands and gave an aggravated sigh.

"Gil? Is that you?" Gilbert groaned, recognizing the voice of his younger brother, Germany. He turned around to see Ludwig walking up behind him.

"Hey, West," Prussia said rather dejectedly, not even bothering himself with trying to feign any amount of happiness. Ludwig, noticing his brother's misery, walked around the bench and took a seat, the thin wood bending under his weight.

"What's wrong, Gilbert?" Germany said, his voice full of concern. Prussia just shook his head, waving a hand dismissively.

"It's…nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? I mean, just because stupid Roderich is mad at me and told me to leave him alone and kicked me out of his house doesn't mean anything's wrong!" Gilbert cried, his voice cracking on the last word. Ludwig stared at the albino beside him, unsure of what to do. Awkwardly, he raised his hand and patted his brother on the back in what was meant to be a reassuring way.

"I… uh… I'm sure it'll all be okay," Germany said, not sounding very convincing. Prussia chose not to respond, instead giving another sad sigh, and after a few moments, Ludwig pulled his wrist up to look at his watch.

"Well, I suppose I should… go now. I promised Italy that I wouldn't be out too long," The German said, pushing himself up from the bench and walking away, giving Gilbert a sympathetic look before he left.

Frustrated, the Prussian stood up, feeling the need to walk around, to be moving, to do _something_ other than just sit there and let himself sulk all day. Why should he ruin his day just because Roderich wasn't awesome enough to appreciate him? Why should _he _be the one to suffer when Austria was the one who was in the wrong? As a matter of fact, what was stopping Gilbert from walking right over to that _stupid_ aristocrat and giving him a piece of his mind?

Smirking to himself, Gilbert set off in the direction of the Austrian's house, ready to do just that. He knocked three times on the fancy door and decided to ring the doorbell a couple of times just for good luck. It was only a matter of moments before Austria appeared, aggravated, at the door, peering through the glass and glaring.

"What don't you understand about 'go away'? It's a fairly simple concept, but I suppose even that much is too much for your miniscule brain to handle?" Roderich said angrily. Gilbert remained calm, keeping his expression neutral.

"Could you open the door for just two seconds? I've got something to say to you, Roderich," Prussia said, and Austria hesitated, glaring suspiciously at the other nation. "Fine, but only for two seconds, so you better speak fast."

The door was opened, with Roderich standing there, his hand resting tentatively on the doorknob. Gilbert opened his mouth to tell the Austrian off, but hesitated, contemplating his decision. Maybe giving Roderich a piece of his mind wasn't the best idea. After all, he wasn't really angry at the aristocrat. He was just hurt. Being a jerk certainly wouldn't help things at all.

Before he had any more time to think, Austria began shutting the door. Gilbert hastily stuck his foot in the doorway.

"Two seconds means two seconds, Prussia. You wasted your time," Roderich said, attempting to close the door on the foot in its way.

"Wait… I… I just wanted to say…" Gilbert paused before shoving the door open and throwing himself dramatically on the floor and clinging to Austria's legs like a little kid. "I'm sorry, Roddy!" Roderich stared incredulously at the nation hanging onto him and attempted to shake him off, but Prussia's grip was too firm.

"Gilbert. Get off of me. _Please_. You're acting like a child," Austria said. The albino looked at him with a pouting face, frowning ever so slightly.

"I said I'm sorry! You're supposed to forgive me now!" Gilbert cried loudly, waving his arms wildly. The Austrian took this opportunity to remove himself from Prussia's grasp, walking away into the living room without a word. Gilbert jumped up and followed the other nation hastily.

"Please? Come on, Specs! I'm _really_, really sorry! Why won't you just forgive me?" The albino said pleadingly. Roderich turned around abruptly, now nearly face to face with Gilbert. He looked as if he were about to yell at Prussia, but stopped when he saw the pathetic pout on the other nation's face. Austria hated to admit it… but Gilbert looked genuinely sorry.

"I… Fine. I forgive you, Gil," Roderich said, immediately being attacked with a ferocious hug from Prussia.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Gilbert cried, squeezing his arms tightly around Austria.

Austria huffed and pushed Prussia off of him. "Now, go do as I told you before we got into this insufferable mess."

Gilbert's red eyes narrowed in a glare. "No way! I don't have to listen to you!"

Austria glared in return, gesturing to the other side of the room Gilbert was currently staying in. There was a giant mess occupying the comfy couch Gilbert had been sleeping in the past week. "You're staying in my house, so it's _my_ rules! You _will _clean up that mess and you'll do it _today!"_

"No way! I don't have to listen to you! You're not my boss!"

"Prussia, you are an idiotic buffoon! Just do as I say!"

"Never!"


End file.
